scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IsaChan98/Stop, please...
I'm not leaving or anything, but there's something I'd like to say. Literally all of my best friends are in the dumps when it comes to this place. Here's why. I'm not trying to play justice with this, but there are some things seriously wrong that I want to have my say onn... and for everyone who's scared of speaking up. Bring your friends to make fun of me all you want, I just won't respond or be affected cause I know it's wrong. This is not SH. This is a community under the same name now. This is not how things used to be. First of all there is no one causer of the problem, it's both sides, but one slightly outweighs the other. And these are just wikis. Call me corrupt and biased, but that's really not true at all. I myself just really want to disappear, but that would be rather cowardly on my part. Some things have changed way too fast since Joey's departure. And I mean, way too fast.No, not the wiki's look, I think the wiki is fine... This isn't targeted towards anyone, even the people I'm friends with, or any current staff. Majora himself is having a hard time balancing this with everything else on his plate along with his personal life. All the unbanning that's been happening recently is kind of disturbing. We're trying to "change" ourselves so the larger community won't see us as "biased" when all we're trying to do is clearly defend ourselves, but we end up giving them what they want. We know well that some users shouldn't be unbanned, but it's happening anyway because the staff is scared that they'll have to deal with more useless fights and slanders after they put their foot down. I can support this, because I myself have been refraining from commenting on community decisions because of what I expect responses to be. The business on one wiki isn't the business of the other, and that goes for both sides. I'm really getting tired of this. It embarrasses me kinda that I'm making this type of post since I like to remain passive but I just can't be quiet anymore while my friends are being torn by this entire place. Scarf Heroes, a community that tried to make its own content and be at peace with everyone, is being controlled by the one they branched off of for unfair reasons. What I'm saying is unfair? The entire situation is unfair and everyone knows it to both sides. They shouldn't have meddled in the business with Alyssa either. How many of you over there has it affected? Barely any except the people dedicated to SH who were once from there or were slight friends with Alyssa way back in 2014. Some of the stuff we've said is bad I know, but everyone is just really collapsing from the constant pressure. This type of stress is what's making everyone leave and feeling like resorting to insults and things that shouldn't have been said that have. They... weren't in the right mind. Making fun of Alyssa? Might as well make fun of Hikaru too, cause as far as I know, she was a persona used by a male user as well and is still here to this day on Miiverse too. I'm not saying to go bother them, because nobody deserves that. Ever. In fact, don't even try to do it. They don't deserve it. Just keep in mind, that there was someone else that lied too, just like Alyssa. It was a past event, I know, but I feel like we have every right to bring it up cause everyone brings up Alyssa like it's fresh news. Invasion of privacy for mentioning? You guys showed off multiple of Joey's private media and accounts like it was nothing so please don't start. Staff have left because they feel like their opinions have been discarded by the majority, which is in fact another community. No matter what, what they say will always be argued against until the thread closes or someone gets banned/insulted. Standing your ground is what it means to be staff here, but how can you even do that here without heartache? It's not our fault we came from a different place, or that it's a smaller community. Both wikis should be respected along with their community and content, like any other one would. We're on the same ground, and the same level. We both have our own wiki. Now that Joey had been pushed and bullied "out of his position", everyone is swarming in to take advantage of the "passive" and "new and improved" staff and get themselves unbanned to cause more trouble. Not all of the users who have wanted to come back, there are some good people, but the majority have different intentions? So far, some users in chat have done nothing but low-key aggravated the majority and it's clear nobody wants them there. Making a community thread? People will come in and bring their friends to force the maker into making a decision in their favor, and the makers will give in and try to find the "middle ground" rather than argue for the thousandth time. Being a member for two whole years, I can definitely say that this place has not changed to be good. We've created memories, but things have been getting worse. I'm expecting an entire new slew of things to deal with next month, you'll see. I kind of miss when this place was fun and pressure-free. The only reason I'm still sticking around is for the content we've created that I love so dearly, and my friends. The founder, and nearly everyone with a higher position than the normal user. I love them, and what we've poured our souls into creating. I won't leave what I love because of that, and is why I haven't left already with everyone else. I don't want to abandon what we've made because of people, but the backlash makes me want to hide. I will try and step into the debates about content, purely because I want the best for it. If we could only get along... just drop everything, past events, and try not to piss people off or make fun of them in secret. You know everything would be much better... it would. I would welcome anyone who would like to come back with that intention. But there are some people who are just naturally rude I suppose...? I don't understandd.. We could all be having so much fun together in a different timeline right now. It could have happened. Please, try to be passive... it can only be solved if we work together on this. I offer you my help, but only if you offer yours to me and everyone else as well. I'm so sorry for everything that this community has done to harm you, if it has. I am. But please, above all, consider what others might be feeling and put them before yourself. If you want to talk to me or someone else then go for it. I won't be leaving this place or our content until all of my friends have left. Friends mean more to me than my very own life, and especially some of them I've made here. There is still some hope for this place to change, but it's very, very dim. With the right help, we could fuel the flame... All I ask for is your help. Everyone could be helping each other out. It makes me smile when I see someone who does try and help. Some of you over there are great people, and I'm honored to know you. But if it's this place's destiny to die out, then so be it. We'll just live with it and I'll look back on it and smile. Remember to harbor the best intentions and look at the situation from both sides. I have sympathy for everyone who has been affected at all, even the "bad" people. This may not have helped, but thank you so much for reading. c: Category:Blog posts